


Primera noche juntos

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Charizard totaly ship Marisson, F/M, Post Act I
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Un poco de como fue la primera noche en que Alain y Mairin comenzaron su viaje pokémon.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Alan's Lizardon | Alain's Charizard, Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin, Alan's Lizardon | Alain's Charizard & Hari-san | Chespie, Alan's Lizardon | Alain's Charizard & Manon | Mairin, Manon | Mairin & Hari-san | Chespie





	Primera noche juntos

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo va con toda la intención de ser de doble sentido xDDD

La noche había llegado más rápido que otras veces, el día se le había hecho muy corto a decir verdad y la sensación de que fue disfrutable llenaba el pecho de Alain. La fogata era acogedora y estaba a solo dos días de un centro pokémon.  
  
Probablemente si viajase sólo estaría a pocas horas del centro pokémon, mejor dicho, ya estaría ahí. Pero ella era un retraso y una distracción.  
  
No entendía por qué ella le seguía ni mucho menos por qué demonios no la echaba.  
  
— ¿Alain, ya está listo? —Preguntó acomodándose en un tronco que el entrenador había acercado antes para él.  
  
— Aún no —Le respondió revolviendo la comida y aun preguntándose en qué momento acepto su compañía.  
  
Será cuando hiso dos raciones para persona y dos para pokémon? O esperen, son tres raciones, el Flabébé de esta tarde…  
  
— ¿Quieres que traiga leña? — Preguntó ella amablemente para hacer conversación.  
  
— No.  
  
— ¿Te ayudo en algo?  
  
— Solo guarda silencio.  
  
Mairin hiso un puchero, Chespy a su lado suspiro. El ambiente entre esos dos no era bueno, ni parecía mejorar a pesar de los intentos de ella.  
  
— Podrías… — Alain suspiro antes de seguir hablando, ella le miro enseguida — darle de comer a los pokémon, su comida ya está lista.  
  
— ¡Dalo por echo! — La sonrisa de Mairin fue instantánea, y con alegría comenzó a repartir la comida en raciones para los tres acompañantes pokémon que poseían.  
  
Alain volvió a revolver la comida y de reojo miro a su Charizard que sonreía complacido.  
  
— ¿Ya estas feliz no? — Curvó sus labios en una mueca incómodo, su Charizard asintió.  
  
Era increíble cómo podía ser chantajeado por quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.  
  
La joven ya había terminado con su cometido de darle alimentación a los pokémon de ambos. Volvió al lado del entrenado atraída por el aroma de la comida, olfateo un poco antes de hablar.  
  
— Huele delicioso — Dijo cerca del chico.  
  
— Ve a sentarte — Sentenció él.  
  
Mairin susurro un par de cosas y se sentó en el tronco de antes. Afirmó su rostro en sus manos mirando al suelo, solo escuchaba el fuego quemar la leña que él había traído. Las risas de sus pokémon llamaron su atención, Charizard parecía contarles una divertida historia y Chespy y Bebé estaban muy entretenidas escuchándola.  
  
¿Por qué los pokémon podían llevarse bien tan rápido y ella no podía entablar una conversación normal con él?  
  
Suspiro resignada, tal vez a Alain le molestaba su presencia y en verdad prefería viajar solo.  
  
No escucho los pasos del muchacho acercándose, solo un plato que se afirmó sobre su cabeza mientras ella miraba el suelo. Levantó la mirada y el plato fue retirado, Alain estaba parado frente a ella con dos platos de la comida recién hecha, le extendió uno de ellos y ella lo acepto con una sonrisa grata.  
  
Él se sentó a su lado mirando a los pokémon charlar y reírse. Paso un largo rato en silencio por parte de ambos.  
  
— Si vamos a viajar juntos, deberías aceptar mi ayuda — Habló de pronto Mairin mientras comía.  
  
— Más ayuda el que no estorba — Fue la respuesta de Alain que cerró los ojos terminando de comer.  
  
Mairin suspiró y guardó silencio. El resto de la tarde continúo sin contratiempos hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, Flabébé fue guardada en su pokéball para que descansara. En cambio Chespy y Charizard quedaron fuera pues ellos dormían con sus entrenadores.  
  
Dejaron que la fogata se apagara de a poco, dejando solo las brasas para calentar un poco el ambiente. Mairin extendió su saco de dormir a un lado de la fogata dándole la espalda a Alain y Charizard, por otro lado Alain acomodaba su saco de dormir a tan solo unos metros del de Mairin también cerca de la fogata.  
  
El enorme pokémon tipo fuego gruño a su entrenador a manera de regaño y señalo a la joven que estaba ya acostada.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Preguntó a su pokémon sin comprender.  
  
Charizard volvió a gruñir y fue cuando el chico comprendió. Había sido un idiota con ella todo el día.  
  
— Ah…— El miro de reojo a la chica y trato de excusarse — Sobre eso, ya sabes.  
  
Charizard negó con la cabeza y se hecho sobre el suelo a dormir, Alain frunció el ceño, su amigo ya se había molestado con él, y ¿Por culpa de ella? Esto no tenía sentido.  
  
— Oye — Le llamó algo molesto — Podrías por lo menos dirigirme a palabra.  
  
Pero Charizard sólo gruño y dejo su ala sobre la cabeza de Alain para que se callara. La señal más grande de que estaba molesto pero no lo suficiente como para no dormir a su lado, eso era relativamente bueno.  
  
  
Ya era entrada la noche, las brasas de antes estaban apagadas, y el viento que se colaba entre los arboles del bosque era muy frío, a pocas horas del amanecer.  
  
Alain despertó al sentir la fría brisa de la madrugada y una piedra molesta que estaba en su espalda, levantó su saco para meter su brazo y sacarla de ahí. Ojeo los alrededores como era costumbre pero su atención se concentró en el cuerpo de la recién auto-proclamada su compañera de viaje.  
  
Estaba tiritando dentro de su pequeño saco de dormir.  
  
Podría haber hecho la vista gorda y seguir durmiendo junto al calor de su Charizard. Pero él no era tan malo, de por si se sentía culpable y había dormido pensando en disculparse con ella por la mañana.  
  
Esto era por culpa de Charizard.  
  
Tomo la piedra que antes estaba en su espalda para lanzarla cerca de la entrenadora con cuidado. La piedrecita reboto en el suelo aterrizando en su espalda, pero eso no consiguió despertarla.  
  
¿Tenía el sueño pesado o estaba enfadada con él?  
  
— Mairin — Susurro, esperando que con eso ella le tomara en cuenta. — Hey, Mairin.  
  
Entre el saco de dormir algo comenzó a moverse, para sorpresa de Alain era Chespy que se había despertado por los susurros-gritos del entrenador. Salió del saco para quedarse mirando a Alain con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Muy bien, no solo Charizard y Mairin estaban enfadados con él, sino que también esa miniatura de pokémon. Este era un nuevo record para Alain.  
  
— ¿Chespy? — La voz somnolienta de Mairin y su cuerpo volteándose para ese lado hicieron que el entrenador se tensara. — ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Cuando ella termino de voltear su cuerpo se fijó en la dirección en que Chespy miraba, ella igual frunció el ceño.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres? — Alain se pensó de nuevo si hacer lo correcto o dejar las cosas así.  
  
— ¿Tienes frío? — Optó por hacer lo correcto. Ella asintió más confundida que enfadada. — Bajo el ala de Charizard es más tibio.  
  
—¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?  
  
Eso no había sonado lindo, no por el doble sentido de la pregunta, sino por el tono de enfado que mantuvo Mairin.  
  
— O puedes pescar un resfriado, por mí no hay problema.  
  
Alain se acomodó en su saco bajo el ala de su Charizard para seguir durmiendo, ya había desistido de la poca amabilidad que demostró hace poco.  
  
Mairin le miró unos segundos, luego miró a Chespy que se notaba estaba pasando frio al igual que ella y cerca de Charizard se veía mucho mejor que en ese lado del claro. No lo pensó más y se salió de su saco de dormir para arrastrarlo cerca del pokémon tipo fuego y su gruñón entrenador.  
  
El ala de Charizard no estaba por completo extendida, y hacía una forma curva como si de un techo de iglú se tratase, el calor se concentraba entre su estómago y su cola enrollada alrededor; era una estufa-pokémon.  
  
— Sólo porque no quiero resfriarme — Dijo Mairin acomodándose al lado de Alain y asegurándose de recalcar el _solo._  
  
— Haz lo que quieras — El entrenador retrocedió para darle espacio. Y ella aprovechó eso con gusto.  
  
— Fuiste tú el que me invito a dormir.  
  
— Sólo duérmete.  
  
El entrenador cerró los ojos fingiendo quedarse dormido al instante, mientras ella terminaba de acobijarse en su saco de dormir abrazando a Chespy.  
  
Es oficial, Charizard es la mejor estufa-pokémon del mundo.  
  
Bastaron unos minutos para que tanto Mairin como Chespy cedieran ante el sueño. Y por lo que Alain notó, sería difícil que despertaran por un largo rato. Él también cedió ante el cansancio y bajo el estrellado cielo que poco a poco se iba aclarando cerró sus ojos.  
  
Tanto pokémon como entrenadores se olvidaron de la fría noche en ese bosque.  
  
En cuanto los cariñosos rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar descaradamente el rostro de los entrenadores el sueño se rompió, por lo menos para Alain quien era el único que aquellos rayos mañaneros molestaban.  
  
Miró a su alrededor escuchando a los pokémon voladores graznar a temprana hora, incuso el rio que estaba a varios metros lejos de donde estaban durmiendo se oía tranquilo. Charizard que estaba aún durmiendo tenía el sombrero de Mairin sobre su cabeza así que el sol no le molestaba.  
  
Muy inteligente Charizard.  
  
Alain se sentó frotado su rostro con una de sus manos y ahogando un bostezo, los suspiros de Mairin se oyeron muy cerca de él y volteo de golpe hacia su lado. Ella dormía muy tranquila con su bufanda sobre los ojos y abrazaba a Chespy, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Alain.  
  
¿Cuándo había tomado su bufanda? Es más ¿Cómo se la quitó sin que él se diera cuenta?  
  
Se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, no parecía una amenaza, pero para ella parecía muy fácil atrasarlo en su viaje y conseguir cambiar su opinión respecto a ella misma.  
  
Eso debió haber encendido una alarma en Alain.  
  
Pero cualquier hilo de pensamiento se detuvo al ver como ella se sentaba en su saco de dormir frotando su rostro con ambas manos para despertarse, Chespy quedó dormida en sus piernas y la bufanda había quedado entre los brazos de ella.  
  
— Huh — Ella miró a su alrededor para recordar donde rayos estaba, se fijó en la bufanda que tenía en sus brazos y la miró unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no era suya sino del que dormía a su lado, volteo a verlo algo adormilada y sonrió — ¡Buenos días!  
  
Parecía tener los ánimos hasta las nubes, aun con cara de sueño, parecía que su sonrisa iluminaba como esos molestos rayos de sol mañaneros. Y sí, era en cierto modo molesto para Alain.  
  
— Buenos días.  
  
Ella estiró sus brazos dejando que la bufanda cayera sobre sus piernas, cerró los ojos y exhalo aire.  
  
— Que bien dormí.  
  
Alain no había perdido detalle de los movimientos descuidados de ella, sus expresiones y su tono de voz tan ligero.  
  
Charizard bostezó y estiró sus garras, la boina de la entrenadora cayó de su cabeza. Mairin miró hacia el pokémon tipo fuego.  
  
— Buenos días Charizard — Saludo ella, Chespy terminó por despertarse de igual manera estirando sus brazos.  
  
Mairin y su pokémon se levantaron –literalmente- de un salto de su saco de dormir, tomo su boina para colocarla sobre su cabeza y sonrió al tipo fuego como si fuera su mejor amigo.  
  
— Dime, ¿dormiste bien? — Charizard gruñó en respuesta, simpatizando mucho con la entrenadora. Sus alas se extendieron mientras recibía una caricia de parte de Mairin sobre su cabeza y luego bajo su mandíbula. — Tomaré eso como un sí.  
  
Alain refregó su rostro con ambas manos ¿ya lo había hecho hoy?, procedió a levantarse y alejarse lo suficiente de ellos. Una vez que el entrenador estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír a Mairin ella susurró confidente.  
  
— Gracias por lo de anoche Charizard.


End file.
